The little demon who forgot
by WrightingSadist
Summary: Bill gets a human body and losses his memories, he gets found by dipper who tries to help him get them back. T for safety because Bill is Bill
1. Chapter 1

**hey! I got a story idea and I'm pretty sure it sucks, but I wanted to write it out so I did, I'm not usually one to write for fun so I'm well aware this is far from the best but I tried and hopefully you can enjoy it.**

 **I appreciate any who read it and if you have any praise, criticism, complaints or anything else feel free to pm me or tell me in a review!**

* * *

Some might say that dipper was shocked, others might argue that he was confused , still more would press that he was ever in an ever so slight state of panic. all of them would be correct, Because for all the time that dipper had spent in Gravity falls and for all the otherworldly and supernatural events that plagued the town to seemingly no end he could most certainly say that he never expected to find the body of a man in the woods behind the mystery shack

After getting over his initial shock the teen let out a shaky "oh my god" and rushed the body which had yet to even twitch. The first thing dipper did was of course to see if the man was alive and to his immense relief the man had a steady pulse(he did not want to imagine having to explain why he was carrying a corpse to grunckle and sister). Next he searched the body for any obvious injuries, finding only a few cuts and bruises dipper let himself relax slightly, just because everything was ok outside did not mean there wasn't something seriously wrong inside. Figuring that it was safe enough to move the mystery man dipper did just that, he lifted the man bridal style and began walking quickly towards the shack. On the way he took the time to look at the man in his arms more closely. The first thing dipper noticed was how slim and tall the man was, being about 6 feet compared to dippers moderate 5'6 and yet he was so easy to lift and carry almost like he weighed nothing at all. Next was the short yellow blond hair crowning top of the mans head, and his almost to pale skin (dipper assumed that whatever knocked the guy out was at least partially to blame for it.) dipper then noticed what the man was wearing, starting with what almost looked like a yellow tuxedo jacket that was almost the same shade as his hair with a brick pattern seeming to fade in about halfway down, he had on a lighter yellow shirt and black pants to make up the rest of his ensemble. One of the things that stood out most to dipper was the triangular eyepatch covering the mans left eye. After almost tripping dipper decided to stop inspecting the man and focus on getting home.

It didn't take much time for dipper to reach the shack pleased to see that he was saved from having to explain why he had an unconscious man in his arms to a crowd of random people as the shop had closed for the day. As he walked inside pushing the door open with his shoulder he immediately saw his sister playing with some novelty item he could guess she was meant to be stocking the shelves with, Soos was sweeping the floor, and his grunckle was counting up the money in the register, he figured Wendy had gone home already.

"Didn't expect you back so soon, what's the occasion?" Asked Stan soon as he heard the door start opening everyone was all to aware of the fact that dipper would spend days researching and exploring gravity falls if given half a chance.

"About that" dipper said sheepishly, "I, uh, found something, well more like someone in the woods." He stepped inside quickly shutting the door with his foot and walking through the shop to the living room and laid the body on the couch. When he turned around he saw three pairs of eyes demanding an explanation. " alright I'm gonna say right now that I have no idea what happened to him" dipper paused here and gestured at the man occupying their couch. "I was just walking when I stumbled upon him" when he finished he saw that everyone looked slightly disappointed ;probably expected an epic fight or something; he thought to himself mentally rolling his eyes. "I'm guessing he just tripped and hit his head on a rock or tree" everyone decided that they couldn't very well throw an unconscious man out onto the streets, though Stan was upset about losing his favorite seat. Now all any of them could do is wait for the mystery man to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Wow I can't believe this thing got 2 reviews, 1 fav, and 1 follow just on chapter 1! Thank you all for you support! Here's chapter 2 up and ready for reading! If you have any questions, comments, criticisms, or complements feel free to leave a review, or you can always pm me! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

After laying the blond couch in what was generally considered the living room of the mystery shack and ensuring that he would most likely not be waking up any time soon. dipper called a pines family meeting. Mabel and Stan were the first to arrive having been waiting just outside the doorway and ford showed up a few moments later emerging from his lab under the shack. It seemed as though he was going to ask what was going on when he spotted the blond and changed his question.

"Anyone want to tell me who that is?" he asked gesturing towards the man occupying the couch. Everyone shifted their gaze to dipper waiting for an explanation as to why he showed up with a complete stranger who also happened to be unconscious.

"I was hoping one of you would be abled to answer that one." Dipper said with a sigh, "I was walking home from the woods after having visited the multi-bear and I found him on the ground like that." Over the years dipper had spent much of his time exploring the woods of gravity falls, he had made it his personal goal to rewrite the journals, he had completed that quickly having all but memorized them, he then decided to continue adding on and learning about the strange and wonderful things that called gravity falls their home. He had even become friends with some of the more sentient creatures,"actually it was kind of hard to find anyone today, and the creatures I did stumble upon seemed really off, like something had scared them, even the manotaurs seemed skittish." He hadn't paid much attention to this at the time but now that he looked back he was greatly worried and he could see that this information was troubling ford as well.

"Alright since non of us know who this man is we'll just have to wait for him to wake u pro he can tell us himself!" Mabel stated, "Dipper, you found him so you get to stand watch till he wakes up!" The ever energetic girl ordered "grunckle ford, you go do your science-y whatever and find out what's wrong with the woods!" A yes ma'am was given in response.

"And what are you gonna do?" Dipper asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm gonna make our guest the best sweater ever!" She all but screamed.

After Stan had gone back to the shop to finish closing up and ford had disappeared once more into his lab to run some tas it ests, Mabel and Dipper were left alone with the mystery man, Mabel had already retrieved her knitting supplies from the attic and had set to work making her best sweater yet. Dipper was seated on the chair behind her a safe from the destruction that always follows one of Mabel's projects. He spent some time simply watching his sister work, he watched as she piled on as many stickers and as much glitter as she possibly could watching Mabel work was like watching a hurricane preform major surgery. After awhile of that his thoughts turned toward the pairs plans for the future, Mabel had been accepted into New York's fashion institute of technology, he however had decided that he would take over the mystery shack and become a writer, working on the journals had taught him that he enjoyed writing and gravity falls gave him more than enough to write about. Of course both of them were upset about having to part ways, but they both agreed that they couldn't stay joined at the hip forever, besides they'd get to visit over the summer and holidays, and after graduating Mabel would always be welcome to join him at the shack. He then turned his thoughts to the stranger sleeping a few feet to his side.

"Hey Mabel don't you think it's strange that neither ford nor Stan know who this guy is?" He asked making his sister jump at the suddenness of his question.

"not really, he's probably just some tourist who got lost and hit his head on a rock." She replied not really believing herself, gravity falls is the very definition of a small, everyone knows everyone, town and so there's know way they simply hadn't seen him, and with the nearest town several miles away, it's highly unlikely he walked.

"yeah, probably" he said as he watched the blond sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Today is my last day of school and what better way to celebrate than with a new chapter and me getting everyone so OOC they may as well be OCs! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have any questions, comments, criticisms, or complements!**

* * *

Dipper found himself woken up sometime later, having fallen asleep on the chair. He raised his head and saw that it was still dark, but it seemed that morning was not far off given the plethora of birds already up. Dipper spent a good few minutes trying to figure out what had awoken him, having never been much of an early riser it was extremely unusual to see him out of bed before 10, unless Mabel forced him. In the grey twilight of early morning it took him some time to register that the unconscious body next to him was no longer unconscious. It took only a moment more to identify what had caused him to wake up so early. The man was sitting up with his hands pressed against his temples, groaning from what was clearly the headache of the century.

"Hey" Dipper said quietly, trying not to startle the man as it seemed like he had yet to Realize that he was not alone in the room. Dippers efforts were in vain as the man still jumped at the the first time dipper got a look at the mans eyes and say that they where two different colors, one a bright blue and the other an equally bright gold."sorry, didn't mean to scare you, let me get you something for your head." Dipper continued after the man relaxed again.

"thanks kid" the man croaked out, voice sounding like he hadn't had anything to drink in a very long time.

When dipper entered the kitchen the first thing he did was check the clock to see exactly how early it was, and apron seeing the stove clock displaying the numbers 5:52 let out a pained groan of his own and set to work finding the pain killers. A few moments later he reamerged triumphantly carrying the pills and a glass of water he handed them to the man and waited for him to finish swallowing them before proclaiming that there's no point in staying up when even marble wouldn't be away for several more hours and that the both of them should get more rest, to which the man agreed completely.

dipper was forced awake(again) several hours later, this time the cause was identified immediately as his twin sister who had already gathered everyone (Stan and ford) for the Interrogation. Rubbing sleep from his eyes dipper glanced over and saw that Mabel had set up a table with the light and everything. the blonde siting at the other end looked greatly confused and more than a little panicked.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little excitable" dipper offered as way of an explanation to try and get the man to relax a little. "She'll drop it soon as we get started" In response Mabel stuck her tongue out at dipper before taking on a more serious look and turning towards the blonde.

"alright mister" she said clearly imitating an over the top movie interrogation scene. "My brother here found you passed out in the woods yesterday, care to tell how you ended up like that?" She questioned.

"I can't remember" the man responded after a minute of thought.

"ok I guess that's understandable. Can you tell us what you were doing before being knocked out?" She followed up, at this point she had drooped the whole interrogation act.

after a slightly longer minute of thought he answered "I don't know"

"ok then, where are you from? Someone must be looking for you by now." She said starting to notice a pattern arising.

"I don't know" he said again following another period of thinking.

dipper having also picked up on the pattern said exasperated "is there anything you do remember, your name, a friends name, a pets name?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you pine tree? I can't remember _anything."_ The man said growing annoyed at his inability to answer such simple questions. I took him a minute to realize that everyone in the room had frozen.

It was Dipper who recovered first asking "what did you call me?"

"um, pine tree? I have no idea where it came from, it just seemed right to say it." The man said not understanding the significance of the nickname.

"Well, least now we know your name bill."


End file.
